Fairytales
by SpillietehInkie
Summary: One-shot. Fluff. Prequel to Love Story. She is my charge. An annoying, loud-mouthed, irresponsible, child-like, silly, insufferable princess. But I love her all the same. Natsume x Mikan


**Title: **Fairytales

**Rated: **T (just because :P)

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Natsume x Mikan

**Status: **One-Shot. Complete.

**Summary: **Prequel to Love Story. She is my charge. An annoying, loud-mouthed, irresponsible, child-like, silly, insufferable princess. But I love her all the same. Fluff. Natsume x Mikan

**

* * *

**

-STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED-

_

* * *

_

*You turned my darkness into light

_You made everything alright_

* * *

Natsume glanced at the huddle in the middle of the bed. "You fool." He whispered into the night, weaving a calloused hand through midnight black hair.

* * *

"Sakura-sama!!! Sakura-sama get down from there-"

"-what's going on here?"

The red-headed maid sighed in relief and turned to tell the tall guard what was wrong. "Natsume-kun," she started, batting her lashes – fan girl rule number one: flirt when chance presents itself – at the rather stoic boy. "Sakura-sama had climbed up the tree and refuses to come down immediately! Oh Natsume-kun!!!" she wailed. "What are we going to do?!!!" she looked like she was reading to throw her arms around the boy and act like a rabid _damsel in distress_.

Natsume sighed and shoved – rudely, but the girl didn't seem to mind – the maid aside. _A minute without _me_ taking care of her AND SHE GETS HERSELF INTO TROUBLE!?!!!_

It was obvious that he had dealt with these kinds of situations before.

"Sakura-sama. Down." He ordered, ignoring the gasp the maid – gods above! She's still here?!! – gave and glared up at hazel eyes that merely twinkled back at his ruby red orbs.

"But it's so pretty up here Natsume!!!" Mikan exclaimed like a little girl, laughing merrily as the boy glared harder. "Don't you want to come up and see all th- _AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!_"

"_MIKAN!!!_"

_

* * *

_

*You picked me up when I was down

_You turned my life around…_

* * *

The tree branch Mikan was on broke and she fell headlong onto the ground.

"Uph!" Natsume nearly toppled over as the girl all but fell into his arms. Cliché no? "God you're heavy." He shifted her slightly, adjusting their position so that he could carry her easier. He turned to look at the maid that was gaping at him like a fish. "Get the doctor and bring him Sakura-sama's room." He ordered, not bothering to see if she had followed his instructions and tended to his charge.

"Oi. Open your eyes now stupid. You're not dead." _You okay? _He said, deadpanned. Slowly, Mikan cracked her eyes open, peeking up at him beneath her lashes. She smiled.

"I'm fine Natsume. Thanks for saving me… again." she giggled when he snorted.

"Hn." _Good. _

"Neh… Natsume."

"Hn?" the dry leaves under his feet crunched as he walked back to the palace.

"You called me Mikan a while ago didn't you?" Natsume couldn't see her face but he could tell that she was smiling.

"…hn."

"Does that mean that we're friends now?" her voice piped up again.

"Hn."

"Natsume say something!" she thumped his shoulder but was dismayed when he didn't even flinch.

"…hn."

"I… uuurg- _aachoo!_"

Natsume stilled completely for a split second and then began to walk towards the girl's room at a faster pace.

"You're sick."

"It's nothing to worry about Natsume it's… it's… _it's….aaaachoooooo!!!_"

But Natsume was having none of it. He walked quickly (for he is a Hyuuga – not that his charge knew or anything – and Hyuuga men do _not_ run for _anything_) towards her room, kicked it open and dumped her onto the bed. The royal physician was already there and – to the boy's relief – the maid wasn't.

* * *

…

…

…

* * *

"She gets into accidents quite often does she not?" the doctor chuckled and patted the girl's head with a wrinkled hand.

He sighed softly when Natsume didn't reply. "Hyuuga-sama," he couldn't help but notice how the boy flinched and stiffened at the title. "When will you stop hiding?"

Natsume ground his teeth. "In due time." He seethed, looking at the girl under the covers. "She deserves to know first above everyone else."

The doctor sighed one last time, gave both Natsume and Mikan a fond, albeit a bit sad, smile and left, closing the door softly behind him.

Natsume glared at the door for a moment and proceeded to the balcony. "What am I to do with you?" he rubbed his face and groaned, stealing glances at his charge every now and then.

_

* * *

_

*If I didn't have you what would I be?

_A blessing is what you are to me _

* * *

"You little fool."

Slowly, he walked towards the bed. "…I'll be your prince." He gently reached over and pulled Mikan's blankets tighter around the sleeping girl. "You'll be my princess."

Secure with the fact that she would sleep soundly through the night, he bent and blew out the candle. He looked at her one last time and headed out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

"And this is our **love story**."

_

* * *

_

...

...

...

Someday… I'll tell her.

...

* * *

**Things you have to know before the flames start coming in:**

… **I made a new format for my updates!!!! What…? I think it looks better like that. Neater… that doesn't apply to my room nor my desk at school so hush-hush *winks*. **

**ALL CREDITS GO TO –censored for certain reasons I shall not explain–. Yes, the asterisked areas were NOT my work. Those were borrowed (I asked permission) from a song my friend made (which is AWESOME by the way :P). The plot isn't technically mine either since I couldn't have done it without her and her song which was the inspiration for this weird fic.**

**I own all the cheesy randomness and the flaws and the suck-y-ness so sue me. I apologize for the OOC-ness of the characters and for any facts I might have gotten wrong (it's so late at night and I don't really want to reread the whole thing over and over again…), although, in my opinion, they weren't **_**that**_** out of character… but I think it's just me. Natsume was kind of… well yeah. You get the point. I did say it was FLUFF didn't I? Besides, we need a sweet Natsume **_**sometimes**_**….**

**I know right now the whole thing is kind of confusing with the Natsume thing but I guess that's kinda obvious as well. Take note that this is a PREQUEL so expect another story from me… sooner or later, I have no idea. All will be revealed in due time. **

**Ok, I seriously need sleep. Over and out!**

**-Spillie- **


End file.
